Late Night Shifts: The Sequel
by FightOrFlight
Summary: The sequel to my story Late Night Shifts...Contains Lemon!...It was getting boring at the hospital. Emily felt as if she were going to scream with all the boredom. Sighing to herself; she looked over the documents in front of her just waiting for her signature...


I own nothing. Nor am I making any money off this!

_**Late Night Shifts: The Sequel**_

_~3 years later~_

It was getting boring at the hospital. Emily felt as if she were going to scream with frustration. Sighing to herself; she looked over the documents in front of her just waiting for her signature; the documents were for her... They were for her resignation from the hospital and entrance into becoming a ninja.

"Should I?" she asked herself. "It must be better then runny noses and screaming children..." Sighing once again she signed her name on both documents and walked out to hand them in.

After she hand dropped them off she was told to go speak with the Hokage. After walking into the office, she bowed.

"Hokage-sama? I'm here for my first mission."

"Ahh you must be the new ninja on the block," the Hokage said looking up. "I have the perfect mission for you. You're to seek out and capture the Akatsuki. More specifically; the member known as Hidan."

Holding back a gasp, Emily nodded silently and took the offered papers. Looking then over she noticed that Hidan hadn't changed all that much since she had last seen him.

Bowing and walking out, she went to pack her bag.

Thirty minutes later found her tree jumping and scouting.

Looking around her she paused as she saw a flash of a black cloak with red clouds on it. Signalling to her team mates they jumped down and surrounded him.

"Stop! You are to be brought in for questioning about your organisation's criminal dealings! All of which are _very _un-youthful!" Shouted a black haired ninja with bushy brows.

Glancing at the boy, Emily just shook her head before turning back to the Akatsuki member and freezing.

"Hidan..." she whispered.

Said ninja burst out laughing at what the bushy browed ninja had said.

"Am I, fucker?" Turning to look at the other ninja around him he stiffened when his eyes meet Emily's.

"Emily..." he whispered.

Before either Emily or Hidan knew what had happened, Hidan was tied up and moved inside of a tent.

"WHAT THE FUCK! LET ME FUCKING GO!"

"Emily! Why don't you have the very youthful job of questioning him? Show us your skills! There is nothing to fear for he is tied up and can do you no harm!" Bushy brows beamed and pushed Emily into the tent; any protests she would have made were gone un-noticed and un-heard.

Fidgeting with her top, she made the signs for a silencing jutsu over the tent and slowly walked closer.

"Hidan..."

Sneering, Hidan looked at her. "So you fucking went from a simple fucking nurse to a fucking ninja. Let me guess, they are fucking using you for your fucking skills in medical fucking jutsu's?"

Kneeling in front of him, Emily gently stroked his cheek. "Oh Hidan. You can't fool me with your tough guy act..."

Pushing her hand away with his cheek, he replied. "What fucking act! I fucking _am _tough! You all just fucking jumped me!"

"No, you were distracted... I didn't want to attack you... I was shocked when I found out that you were the one we were looking for..." Emily said whilst leaning in closer.

"Why did you become a fucking ninja?" Hidan growled out, looking at her lips.

With her lips only a few inches away from his she replied. "...to find you."

With that Emily closed the distance and kissed him softly.

**Lemon start**

Hearing a quiet moan under her, she deepened the kiss and let her hands wonder. As she traced over Hidan's firm muscles under his cloak; she remembered the excitement of their first time in the hospital room oh so many years ago.

Pulling away from her slightly, Hidan tilted his head. "You know I can't fucking do very fucking much tied up.."

Smirking, Emily lightly sucked on his ear. "I know~ And I like it~"

Reaching down she slowly undid his pants and pushed them off, along with his boxers, to reveal the start of an erection.

"Now if memory serves me right... that used to be bigger." she commented as she slowly stroked him.

Huffing, Hidan glared at her. "Keep fucking doing that and it will fucking become as big as a fucking oak tree!"

"And what if I were to do this...?" She smirked as she leaned down and licked the tip, earning herself a moan from the Jashinist.

"Ooohh fuck yes!" Hidan moaned out as he bucked up. "Do fucking that instead!"

Deciding that she wanted to be a little evil, Emily pulled away and smiled sweetly. "Something wrong?"

"Put your fucking head back down fucking there and fucking _suck_ me Emily! Right fucking now!" Hidan growled.

Raising an eyebrow, Emily just licked and kissed up his chest to his neck. "Mmmm~ Or what?" She teased as she lightly bit down.

Moaning loudly Hidan pressed against her. "Oohh! Just fucking do it! I fucking need it! Right! Fucking! Now!"

Giggling, Emily watched him wriggling and pressing against her. 'He is so cute when he is like this,' she thought.

Settling between his legs she nuzzled him before taking him in her mouth and sucking hard. "Mmmm mmm mm"

"OH FUCK YES! LIKE THAT! LIKE FUCKING THAT!" Hidan screamed as he bucked up fast and moaned loudly.

Emily added some chakra to her hands and gently massaged him as she sucked, knowing that this would send him over the edge and into bliss.

"FUCK EMILY!" Hidan screamed loudly, shooting his essence into her mouth.

Emily pulled back a little, so she could swallow it all, moaning at the taste. "Mmm so yummy~ I think you may have earned being untied~"

Lazily grinning, Hidan just nodded and watched as she undone the binding. "Much fucking better." Sitting up he rubbed his wrists and took his cloak off fully. "Now. Where the fuck were we?"

"Well your naked and I'm still fully dressed..." Emily said as she stretched. "You tell me. But whatever happens it has to be fast. I am meant to be interrogating you."

Smirking Hidan pulled Emily closer. "Then we better fucking get down to this _fucking _interrogation."

Grinning, Emily kissed him hard and deep as he stripped her. "Mmm Hidan."

Pushing Emily onto her back, Hidan positioned himself and smirked as he thrust in deep. "So fucking tight!" He moaned happily.

Emily flinched a little at the intrusion but soon relaxed. "Oh Hidan! Make me scream!" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Nodding his understanding, Hidan started thrusting hard and fast; being sure to hit her sweet spot repeatedly. "Ohh fucking yes! Emily!"

"D-Deeper Hidan! Please! Ohh!" Emily cried out as she held on tighter.

"Yes Emily!" Hidan said as he thrust deeper into her.

"H-Hidan! C-Close!" Emily screamed.

Hidan kissed her hard as he thrust in and out a few more times before he let himself cum deep inside of her. "EMILY!"

Moaning loudly as she felt herself cum with him, Emily held on tightly. "HIDAN!"

Holding on tight to Hidan and keeping him deep inside of her, Emily kissed him gently; happy that she felt him kiss back.

**Lemon End**

After laying in a content silence for a few minutes, Emily pulled away and looked at Hidan.

"Hidan?.."

"Mmm?" Hidan replied, as he held her closer.

"... I think I love you still.." Emily said softly.

Kissing her head Hidan replied softly; "I still fucking love you too... leave your fucked up village and come back to the fucking base with me.. I will look after fucking you..."

Sitting up and looking at him in disbelief Emily said quietly; "L-Leave my village..? But it is my home.. I grew up there..." Looking down she angrily wiped some tears of frustration off her face.

"... and? You fucking _love_ me. I love fucking you. I don't see the fucking problem." Sitting up himself; Hidan grabbed his clothes and pulled them on.

Staring at him for a moment, Emily pulled on her own clothes slowly. "..of course you don't... Hidan. I love you... but I don't think I can leave my village as easily as you could.."

"This is your final fucking answer?" Standing Hidan grabbed his weapon.

"...yes.." Emily said quietly as she stood, cutting herself a few times with a kunai to make it look like a fight. "Run Hidan.. This is your only chance to escape..."

Nodding, Hidan cut himself a few times before pushing Emily over and running out and away fast.

Slowly pushing herself up, Emily walked out looking dejected to her team mates. "Sorry guys... he overpowered me and escaped..."

"Emily! You are hurt! We must get you back to the village! We can go after him again later! Hop on my back and I will carry you!" Bushy brows said enthusiastically as he knelt down.

Shaking her head, Emily grabbed her bag and headed back to the village.

_~3 months later~_

Emily knew the signs. Knew that missing out on her period for three months and vomiting every morning wasn't normal. She knew that with all her training she shouldn't be gaining weight. With all this in mind she walked into the hospital and waved to the pink haired girl behind the counter.

"Hey Emily! What is wrong? Here for a check up?" Said pink haired girl asked.

Shaking her head Emily replied "It's ok. I can handle it."

Walking past the desk and into a room; Emily pulled out a pregnancy test and took it; confirming what she had known had happened... She was pregnant.

".. Damn it..." Throwing the test in a bin, not noticing as it misses, Emily stood and hurriedly walked out, only to bump into another ninja. "Ouch!.. Sorry! Sorry!"

"Easy! This is a hospital!You should be more careful!" He said, looking past her and at the ground. "What is that?"

Looking at the spot that he is looking at, Emily blushed and hurriedly grabbed the test, holding it to her. "Nothing! It's nothing!"

"It isn't nothing. And you know the rule about being pregnant. You have to ask the Hokage for permission if you are a ninja. And if my memory serves me, you have no husband nor any boyfriend." The ninja said, as he grabbed the test out of Emily's hand.

Glaring, Emily took the test back. "It isn't anyone's business what I do! Nor is it any of your concern!"

Staring her down in disapproval the ninja said; "This is grounds for dismissal. You are a fine ninja. Don't waste your chance on having a child when you have no support. Put a stop to it now. Terminate the pregnancy. Or I will be forced to tell the Hokage and it will be removed _for _you."

Shaking hard, with tears in her eye's Emily shook her head. "N-No! I wont do it! This is _my _baby! And I'm going to keep it!" Shoving past him, Emily ran out of the hospital and to her apartment in tears.

'How could they?' she thought. 'It's never done anything wrong! I have to get out of here!' Stopping in her packing to think, Emily looked at an old hidden picture of herself and Hidan. "He needs to know... He is the father...'

Making up her mind, Emily finished packing and took one last look at her old home before running out of her apartment and the village to look for Hidan.

"Now... If I were a smoking hot Jashinist where would I be..." She spoke aloud to herself. "...Doing a ritual in a clearing of a forest. So that is where I'm headed."

Doubling her pace, Emily soon stumbled upon a clearing with a certain Jashinist praying in the middle. Standing by a tree she watched him stab himself a few times and mutter to himself. After a few minutes she let out a little cough.

Turning fast Hidan stood up. "Emily! What the fuck are you doing here?"

Slowly moving closer to him, Emily hugged her stomach. "Hidan. Please... I had to see you.."

Raising an eyebrow and sneering, he replied "Let me fucking guess. You wanted to fucking see me so you could fucking fuck me then fucking _leave_?"

Blinking in shock, Emily took a step back. "W-What? That's what you think?"

Growling quietly, Hidan glared. "Well, you didn't fucking want to come back with fucking me before! Or have you found some new bastard to fucking _toy _with?"

"No Hidan! It's not like that! Please..." Emily said, slowly going to him. "Please Hidan.. Your the only one I love.. I was wrong before.."

Blinking, Hidan tilted his head. "Fucking come again..?"

Slowly moving so that she is holding his cloak, Emily whispered; "I love you... always... and I need you now... more then ever..."

Slowly tilting her head, Hidan looked Emily in the eyes before gently pressing a kiss to her lips. Feeling him kiss her Emily leaned in closer and kissed back. "Mmm Hidan..."

Smirking to himself, Hidan picked Emily up and moved to lay under a tree, whilst kissing her hard. "Emily... Mine."

Rubbing along his chest Emily nodded. "Always." Leaning up, she kissed him hard and passionately.

Not to be outdone, Hidan let his hands wander as he kissed back and started to push Emily's skirt up wanting more.

Opening her eyes in shock Emily shook her head and sat up fast. "H-Hidan... we can't... I'm sorry..."

Staring at her for a few minutes, Hidan sat up. "Why the fuck not? It's been fucking ages! I fucking need you!"

Wrapping an arm around her tummy protectively, Emily looked him in the eyes. "I came to tell you. I'm having your baby... I'm pregnant."

Time and space seemed to stop. As Hidan processed this information, Emily sat watching him, growing more uneasy.

"C-Come fucking again?" Hidan finally got out.

"I'm pregnant?" Emily repeated.

Hidan stared. "As fucking in 'having a fucking baby?'"

"Yes?" Emily nodded.

"As fucking in 'having a fucking kid?'" Hidan tilts his head.

Growing slightly annoyed, Emily hit him over the head, hard. "No Hidan. I'm having an alien that will call you 'daddy'._Yes. I'm having a baby!_"

Rubbing his head, Hidan slowly smirked and hugged her tight. "Fucking yes!"

Giggling, Emily hugged him back and kissed his head.

Leaning back slightly, Hidan studied her. "It's fucking good that you fucking told me... But why? You didn't have to..."

Looking down Emily replied sadly, "They would have forced me to terminate the pregnancy. I couldn't let them do that. Not to something that hasn't done anything wrong."

The smirk slid off his face only to be replaced by a look of fury. Hidan growled out. "THEY FUCKING WANTED TO DO FUCKING WHAT?"

Quickly hugging him, Emily whispered as soothingly as she could, "I ran. I knew you had a right to know. So I went looking for you. Hidan... Please don't do anything that could take you away from me. I... _we _need you now." Reaching out she moved his hands to her tummy. "Please..."

Breathing deeply a few times to calm down, Hidan looked at Emily's tummy. "Lord Jashin-sama and I will fucking protect you and our child." Smiling he slowly started to rub her tummy. "This means that you are going to fucking come back to fucking base with fucking me. And I'm not taking fucking 'no' as an answer!"

Nuzzling close, Emily smiled and nodded. "Only if you carry me."

Grinning, Hidan carefully picked Emily up and slowly started walking back to the base. Once there and in his room, he layed her down on the bed.

"Get some fucking rest."

Tilting her head, Emily held on to his arm tight. "Stay with me..?"

Nodding, Hidan layed next to her and hugged her. "Only till your fucking sleeping. Then I have to tell fucking Leader-sama about fucking this."

Nuzzling close, Emily yawned and nodded as she fell asleep, cuddled close to Hidan. As Emily slept she never noticed when Hidan left; all she was told when she woke up was that he 'had gone to be stupid and would be back in a few days' and he did come back. Covered in blood and scratches.

_~6 months later~_

"HIDAN I FUCKING SWEAR IF YOU COME NEAR ME AGAIN WITH THAT FUCKING _THING_ OF YOURS I WILL FUCKING CUT IT OFF AND FEED IT TO FUCKING ZETSU!" Emily screamed as a contraction came.

Hidan paled and held her hand tight. "Fucking _breathe _Emily. Don't fucking shout. _Breathe_."

Glaring hard Emily squeezed his hand tight as she pushed. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO FUCKING DO! DAMN IT! IT HURTS! AND IT'S ALL _YOUR _FUCKING FAULT!"

Quickly shutting up, Hidan nodded and watched.

"J-Just o-one m-more p-push.. Y-You c-can d-do i-it..." the scared doctor said.

Pushing as hard as she could, Emily was rewarded with the loud cries of a baby. Moving fast, Hidan took the baby before glaring at the doctor to leave, which he did do very fast.

"Fuck, Emily... we have a fucking baby..."

Panting hard, all Emily could do was nod as she settled down for a well deserved sleep. Grinning, Hidan pulled the blanket over her more and rocked his child.

"You will be a fucking good Jashinist one day..." he said quietly as he brushed a kiss over the baby's head.

_~A few years later~_

Emily sat under a tree and watched as Hidan lightly tossed their son in the air. So much had changed for them. They were both part of the Akatsuki, but had managed to balance out their lives. She still didn't know what had happened the day Hidan had brought her to the base, but she really couldn't care.

Her reason for being wriggled out of Hidan's arms and started to draw a funny looking circle and triangle on the ground. "Daddy! Mummy! Look!" he grinned and bounced happily.

Standing Emily made her way over and picked him up. "Very clever Hayate... Hidan, I thought we talked about not teaching him about Jashin until he was older..?"

Sheepishly Hidan scratched the back of his head before hugging them both. "He fucking asked...?"

Smiling to herself, Emily just nodded and cuddled.

THE END

Don't forget to read and review!


End file.
